


Konkurencja

by AFSailor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: Luźno inspirowany artami z serii Sex booth fanfik z Overwatch





	Konkurencja

“I ty mi mówisz, że rozmiar nie ma znaczenia?” Mark uśmiechnął się, wymierzając przy tym kolejnego soczystego klapsa dużej, niebieskiej dupci, która znajdowała się tuż przed nim. Niskie westchnięcie wydobyło się z jego ust, kiedy jego członek wszedł w nią ponownie, powodując zaraz potem przeciągły jęk kobiety. Tak, to był bez wątpienia epicki tyłek. Duży, ale idealnie jędrny i okrągły, taki, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. I chyba największy. Od samego początku ten wybór był oczywisty, przynajmniej dla niego.

Pomieszczenie miało zazwyczaj idealnie białe ściany, ale teraz program wygenerował widok sali przypominającej siłownię. Po jej środku znajdował się system elektronicznych lin, które zmuszały dwie kobiety do leżenia na ziemi, z ich tyłkami uniesionymi wysoko do góry. Obie miały twarze wykrzywione niechęcią i odrazą, ale dzięki elektronice żadna nie była w stanie się uwolnić. Co było zdecydowanie szczęśliwe dla dwójki pozostałych osób znajdujących się w pokoju. Bowiem gdyby tylko któraś zdołała się uwolnić, ich los byłby zdecydowanie nie do pozazdroszczenia. Unieruchomionymi kobietami były bowiem bezlitosna zabójczyni Widowmaker oraz nieustraszona awanturniczka Tracer. Obie miały na sobie swoje stroje, jednak ich piersi i tyłki były odsłonięte.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że podczas dyskusji przy piwie dwójka kumpli, Mark i John, wdała się w dyskusję na temat swoich ulubionych bohaterek. I jak to zwykle bywa, skończyło się na wymianie argumentów na temat ich walorów. Mark twardo obstawał przy tym, że żadna dziunia nie ma startu do Widowmaker, podczas gdy John zdecydowanie bronił Tracer. Spór z każdym kolejnym piwem przybierał na intensywności, ale wydawało się, że pozostanie nierozwiązany.

„Mówię ci, Widowmaker jest najlepsza. Ta dupcia to pierwsza liga. Twoja Tracer nie ma startu” mówił Mark.

„Ty, mam pomysł. Słyszałeś o tym lokalu, co go niedawno otworzyli dwie ulice temu?” spytał John.

„Chodzi ci o Rzeczywiste Fantazje? No, tak, ale...”

„Dostałem wczoraj wypłatę. Chodźmy tam i sprawdźmy, kto ma rację”

Mark wydawał się trochę zaskoczony, ale jak ktoś stawia, to się nie dyskutuje. I tak wkrótce obaj znaleźli się w jednej z sali, gdzie po wpisaniu życzeń, system szybko i sprawnie przywołał, a następnie odpowiednio unieruchomił obie wymagane bohaterki. Bo trzeba zaznaczyć, że „Rzeczywiste Fantazje” oferowały realizację takich życzeń w stopniu bardziej rzeczywistym niż gdzie indziej, ale nie brały odpowiedzialności za ewentualne szkody. Krótko mówiąc, gdyby któraś z kobiet zdołała się uwolnić, mogłaby odpłacić pięknym za nadobne. System chronił wyłącznie przed śmiercią i trwałym kalectwem. A ktoś taki jak Widowmaker na pewno znał aż nazbyt wiele sposobów zadania bólu nie wiążącego się z jednym ani z drugim.

Ale nic nie zapowiadało się, aby do tego miało dojść. Elektryczne liny krępowały mocno obie kobiety, wżynając się w ich opięte obcisłymi strojami, zgrabne ciała. Okrągłe kneble w kształcie pierścieni trzymały ich usta otwarte, ale uniemożliwiały im odzywanie się. Tracer od początku krzyczała, kiedy John masował jej tyłek, a następnie zdejmował spodnie i majtki. Widowmaker dłużej zachowała milczenie, co irytowało Marka. Na początek wlepił więc jej kilka solidnych klapsów, a uderzenia jego dłoni o jej tyłeczek rozbrzmiewały głośnym „plask” w niedużym pomieszczeniu. Wkrótce jednak z ust obu kobiet zaczęły dobiegać jęki, zaś ich ślina kapała na ziemię. Niebawem dołączyły do nich łzy, sprawiające, że makijaże rozmazywały się, spływając w dół czarnymi strugami.

John jako pierwszy nadział Tracer na swój pal. Na jego życzenie program uczynił dupcię Tracer odpowiednio gotową do akcji. Krótkowłosa awanturniczka wydała z siebie niski, zduszony jęk, kiedy wszedł w nią pierwszy raz. Widząc to, Mark nie tracił czasu, biorąc się za Widowmaker. Wkrótce obie jęczały głośno. Próbowały coś mówić, grozić obu chłopakom, ale kneble zamieniały ich słowa w nieartykułowane dźwięki, przez co ich groźby brzmiały groteskowo.

„Hghhnnn!!!! Zabhnnnmę wahhmms!” krzyczała Tracer, co miało zapewne znaczyć „Nie!! Zabiję was!”

„Shhnnphhnny!!! Jhhnnm chwweśccieee thnnhpami!” stękała Widowmaker, zaś Mark tylko domyślał się, że chciała powiedzieć „Skurwysyny, już jesteście trupami”

Dla obu kobiet fakt, że były zupełnie bezbronne podczas gdy dwójka zupełnie przeciętnych chłopaków posuwała ich dupki musiał być bolesny i upokarzający, podobnie jak wymieniane w trakcie tego swobodne uwagi na temat ich walorów. Ich groźby były w obecnej sytuacji zupełnie bez pokrycia. Broń obu bohaterek stała pod ścianą, tak blisko, a jednocześnie poza ich zasięgiem, co dodatkowo powiększało uczucie bezsilności.

„Ty, miałeś rację, to nie ma porównania od komiksów czy obrazków” powiedział Mark, dając kolejnego klapsa Widowmaker.

„Aiieeee!” jęknęła głośno.

„Mówiłem? Każą sobie zdrowo płacić, ale warto. Byłem tu miesiąc temu i wyruchałem Power Girl, aż jej sperma wylatywała nosem. Szkoda, że jest tak drogo, bo przychodziłbym częściej” odpowiedział John, wchodząc w Tracer głębiej niż poprzednio. Mocne pchnięcie sprawiło, że jej oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

„Oooouch!!!” wydała z siebie głośne westchnięcie.

„Tak, chyba muszę odłożyć czasem trochę kaski, ta dupcia jest pierwszorzędna” Mark wyciągnął rękę i złapał za długie włosy Widowmaker, szarpiąc je i zmuszając niebieskoskórą zabójczynię do uniesienia głowy wyżej, co połączyło się z kolejnym jękiem.

„Aiiiieeee!!!”

„Tylko uważaj, słyszałem o gostku, który załatwił tu sobie Annę z Tekkena, ale nie zadbał o bezpieczeństwo. Przez tydzień podobno nie mógł usiąść na dupie”

„Ha ha ha!” roześmiał się Mark. „A co do dup, to sam widzisz, z tym fioletowym tyłkiem nikt nie ma szans. Widowmaker to pierwsza dupcia Overwatch!” po tych słowach wszedł w nią do końca. Ślina kapała z szeroko otwartych ust zabójczyni, w której głowie roił się milion planów na temat zemsty za to, co Mark z nią robił. Dźwięki, jakie wydawała Francuzka zdawały się jakby potwierdzać słowa mężczyzny, który ją bzykał w dupę. W porównaniu z wyraźnie mniejszym tyłkiem chłopczycy Tracer, ona faktycznie wydawała się być tu nie do pokonania. Chociaż świadomość tego nie poprawiała bynajmniej nastroju Widowmaker. Lubiła być najlepsza, ale niekoniecznie być królową seksu analnego.

„Rozmiar to nie wszystko, mój kolego” uśmiechnął się John. „Liczy się kształt, zobacz sam, tyłeczek Tracer jest idealnie stworzony do tego” biorąc przykład z Marka, uderzył zadek kasztanowłosej dziewczyny dłonią, powodując nieartykułowany jęk. „Poza tym, ta jej wielka, niebieska dupa nie ma startu do tyłeczka Tracer, który jest tak cudownie ciasny, jakby nikt wcześniej go nie ruchał.”

John trzymał ręce na biodrach Tracer a jego penis wchodził w nią do końca, jego jądra uderzały o cipkę dziewczyny z każdym pchnięciem. Zachęcony rezultatem, John wlepił Tracer kilka kolejnych klapsów, pozostawiając na jej krągłych pośladkach czerwone ślady uderzeń, idealnie kontrastujące z jej jasną skórą. Jej ciasna dupcia rzeczywiście zaciskała się na jego członku. Tracer łkała cicho pomiędzy krzykami wywoływanymi kolejnymi klapsami i pchnięciami. Bardzo, ale to bardzo chciała się zemścić, ale nie miała ku temu żadnej możliwości. Fakt, że była tu bezbronna i bezsilna, a obcy facet posuwał ją i dawał klapsy, był dla niej niewyobrażalnym upokorzeniem, gorszym od jakiejkolwiek porażki w rozgrywkach.

„Pozostaję przy swojej opinii, chociaż kto wie, może i masz trochę racji?” odparł Mark, szarpiąc koński ogon Widowmaker mocniej, zmuszając zabójczynię do uniesienia głowy wyżej. „Może jak już skończymy nasze rundki z ich dupciami, zamienimy się, aby sprawdzić, czy druga strona faktycznie miała rację?” słysząc te słowa, obie kobiety otworzyły szeroko oczy ze strachu. „Hej, Widowmaker, wiesz, że zaraz wypełnię twoją wielką, francuską dupcię moim nasieniem?” powiedział do swojej ofiary, przyspieszając. „Nie możesz się doczekać, co?

„Annhmmm shhwwwę whhhhnnsz!!!!” gardłowy jęk Widowmaker, znaczący zapewne „Ani się waż!” był jedyną odpowiedzią, która jednakże zachęciła Marka do działania.

„A ty, Tracer, jak się czujesz w roli mojej analnej niewolnicy? Do dupy sytuacja, nie?” roześmiał się John, wymawiając to zdanie ze sztucznie przesadzonym, brytyjskim akcentem. „Chcesz czy nie chcesz, twoja dupa jest moja!”

„Pszyhhnngmmm!!! Zapphhatwiszz phha thhwwo!!!” mogła tylko odpowiedzieć wściekła i zrozpaczona Tracer, usiłując powiedzieć „Przysięgam! Zapłacisz za to!”. Jej słowa rozbawiły Johna, który co prawda nic z nich nie rozumiał, ale nierealność jej gróźb była sama w sobie urocza.

Chociaż obaj starali się, aby trwało to jak najdłużej, żaden nie mógł już wytrzymać. Niemal jednocześnie wbili się w tyłki obu kobiet najgłębiej jak się dało, by w nich dojść, wypełniając je swoim nasieniem. Wlewało się one do środka, ciepłe i lepkie, a żadna z nich nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić. Jedyną pociechą dla Tracer i Widowmaker był fakt, że to już był koniec. Ich dupcie były boleśnie rozepchane, a nasienie kapało się z nich. Obie zaciskały bezsilnie zęby na pierścieniach knebli, marząc o zemście za to upokorzenie.

„To jak, zamieniamy się?” spytał Mark.

„Zaraz, lubię jak jest porządek” John uaktywnił program i mechaniczne ręce pojawiły się obok tyłków obu dziewcząt, czyszcząc je ze śladów seksu. Tracer wydała stłumiony przez knebel jęk, kiedy maszyna odsysała nasienie z jej zadka. Ciałem Widowmaker wstrząsał dreszcz, kiedy spotkało ją to samo. Wyposażone w chustki dłonie starannie wycierały wszystko.

„A co do porządku...” powiedział Mark. „Myślę, że mam dobry sposób” to mówiąc podszedł do Widowmaker i złapał ją za włosy, zmuszając do podniesienia głowy, a następnie wykorzystując knebel, wsunął swojego członka do jej ust. Francuzka otworzyła szeroko oczy, kiedy penis, który jeszcze przed chwilą był w jej dupci, teraz znalazł się w jej ustach.  
„Ghmmmmphmmm!!!!” próbowała zaprotestować, ale bez efektu.

„Tak, wiem, że to uwielbiasz, wyliż mi go teraz do czysta!” roześmiał się Mark, wykonując ruchy biodrami.

„Dla ciebie też mam cukiereczka, Tracer” uśmiechnął się John podszedł do krótkowłosej, która starała się rozpaczliwie kręcić głową w proteście, ale nic to nie pomogło. Po chwili jej usta były pełne. John trzymał ją za głowę i zmuszał do poruszania do przodu i do tyłu, a jego jądra uderzały o jej brodę, po której spływała ślina.

„Wiesz co, chyba wpadłem na pomysł, jak rozwiązać nasz spór” Mark zmusił Widowmaker do wzięcia jego członka w całości do ust, docierając do jej gardła.

„O, to ciekawe, słucham” John patrzył z radością jak Tracer krztusi się i dławi, starając się oddychać przez nos. Zdjął jej gogle, ale móc patrzeć w jej pełne gniewu i upokorzenia oczy. Makijaż zdążył się już rozmazać, przez co dzielna dziewczyna wyglądała jeszcze bardziej żałośnie.

„Jak się zamienimy i wypieprzymy ich dupcie jeszcze raz, to możemy potem kazać wybrać, czy bardziej im smakowało, jak robiły loda chujowi, który posuwał ich własne czy cudze dupcie. Co ty na to?”

„Brzmi nieźle. No dalej, Tracer, wiem, że potrafisz wziąć go głębiej!” uśmiechnął się John, podczas gdy ich słowa sprawiły, że obie kobiety poczuły jeszcze większy lęk, czując, że przed nimi naprawdę długi i bolesny wieczór. Broń pod ścianą była tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko...


End file.
